


Tagged

by TrueRogue



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Evil, Insanity, Isolation, M/M, Mates, Medical equipment, Prison, Rape, Sheriff - Freeform, Surveillance, Syringe, Technology, Werewolves, Wolfsbane, the Other - Freeform, tracking devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRogue/pseuds/TrueRogue
Summary: What happens when you have  a single, evil, strictly linear intention and don’t bother to recognize that your enemies are taking the proper precautions to neutralize you?





	Tagged

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the writings of LoveStiles.

Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale had been mated for 2 weeks. And yet, Theo Raeken, the rogue werewolf who had murdered his entire family and the alpha who had bitten him was still tailing Stiles every opportunity he could find. Theo was secretly determined (though the Hale Pack members were fully aware) that he could conquer Stiles and coax The Other back into existence. The pack had witnessed how much Theo had relished Stiles' possession when they were in high school, and when Theo had begun stalking Stiles, his claims of innocence only served to further convince everyone involved (Stiles, Derek, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Liam, Isaac, Jordan, Erica and Boyd) of Theo's true motives.

What Theo had no knowledge of was that Stiles was developing an ingenious device, something which only the pack members and the sheriff were aware of, something involving Stile's cutting-edge knowledge of computers, technology, surveillance devices and the medical equipment used by Scott's mother Melissa - a microscopic tag.

=========================

It was 2 p m. on Monday, July 16th. Stiles was pulling into the parking lot of the supermarket to purchase some items for the next pack meeting that Thursday. The moment he stepped out of the blue Jeep, before he could shut the door, he felt a taser dart touch his exposed left arm. He was unconscious before he hit the pavement.  
"That's it, Stiles," said Theo, "Rest well, because we've got a lot of work to do."

Derek and Scott were initially enraged, wolfing out at the walls and screaming. Jordan Parish had spotted Stiles' Jeep in the market parking lot and immediately phoned his boss, Sheriff John Stilinski, who in turn notified the pack. After about 2 minutes of bellowing, Liam calmed down long enough to say, "Derek, I think we all know who we need to talk to." Liam folded his arms and looked Derek in the eye.  
"You're right, Liam," said Derek, "Mat Dahler."

Ten minutes later, Derek's Camaro carrying him, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Liam and Isaac had screeched to a halt outside the flophouse where Matt Dahler was crashing, followed instantly by Sheriff Stilinski's squad car carrying Jordan, Erica and Boyd. Derek kicked in the door and went inside while the sheriff and the pack surrounded the flophouse. Matt saw Derek walking into his room, sprang to his feet and tried to head for the nearest window.  
"Don't even think of running, Dahler," snarled Derek, his eyes flashing red.  
"Matt Dahler," John sopke into his bullhorn, "You are surrounded by the Beacon County Sheriff's department and the members of the Hale Pack. If you cooperate, we'll see to it that you get a fair deal with the district attorney."  
Matt did a double take between Derek, the door and the window, through which he could clearly see Jordan who had shifted into his hellhound form and Lydia taking a breath to issue her banshee cry.  
"You got me," he said resignedly.

=========================

By 4 o'clock, Stiles had come to. He was in a room without windows that reminded him of the newsroom in All The President's Men, though with only one desk, one table lamp and one computer, plus a few domestic furnishings: queen-size bed with nightstands, chest of drawers, floor lamps and a few paintings - plus a lot of empty space. He saw an open door to a small bathroom at the far end of the room and a steel-barricaded door with a dummy exit sign above it at the opposite end. He didn't know where he was, but he knew why he was there and who had put him there.  
The door opened, and in walked Theo. Before Stiles could move to escape through the door, Theo sealed it with a code. "Hello there Stiles. I hope you're feeling okay. Sorry I had to use my taser, but you wouldn't have listened to reason, would you?"  
"Who the hell are you to dare using the word 'reason', Theo Raeken?" asked Stiles, his temper spiking, "You who didn't have the sense to walk away when I had made it perfectly clear the answer was 'no' and when the people I am proud to call my friends had reinforced that resolution?"  
"Oh right," said Theo with an ironic smirk, "your high and mighty Hale Pack, always coming to your defense. And, you didn't think you needed that shield when you so foolishly tried to go shopping alone today, did you?"  
"Your behavior is as predictable as a $50-dollar prostitute. Get it into your head, you crazy piece of shit! It's not happening! There is no 'you and me', and you will kill me before you succeed in your sadistic plans. The Other is history, and so are you!"  
Theo was crossing the room to grab hold of Stiles. "Don't you dare call me 'crazy', Stiles! That's a disgusting word, and I hate it!"  
Stiles laughed out loud and said, "How pathetic! You think you can drag a demon out of me that has long since been erradicated, and you are bothered by being called - crazy?????"  
Theo slapped Stiles across the face. Stiles spat at him. Theo lost his temper completely and body tackled Stiles, pushing him down on the hard tile and forcing his weight down on Stiles' legs, then pushing his arms down hard.  
"You're not the one in control here, Stiles Stilinski," Theo snarled, "I will stop at nothing to get that which I know is in you to come back to the surface! It starts with us mating!" He began pulling down his pants, then reaching for Stiles'.  
"I'll die first!" Stiles screamed, struggling as much as he could against Theo's weight and his invasive groping, "And, you're about to go down!"

As if on cue, the barricaded steel door burst open, and in thundered Derek in full wolf form, his eyes gleaming brightest red, bearing down on Theo. "LET HIM GO, THEO!" Derek roared!  
Theo sprung to his feet. Stiles immediately scrambled up and shot out the door, where he found himself in an indoor corridor lined with the pack members and his father who had used a battering ram to get the door open. John hugged Stiles very tightly.  
"I knew you would come for me," Stiles said to his father and the pack, "Now, let's watch the show."

Theo had tried to follow Stiles out of the vacated office without even pulling his pants back up.  
"Think again, scum!" yelled Derek, who in one gesture reached into the right side pocket of his leather jacket, pulled out a plastic syringe and with pinpoint hand-eye coordination flung it straight into the side of Theo's exposed left buttock. Hardly wincing, Theo yanked the needle out of his rear, pulled up his pants and prepared to do battle with Derek.  
"I wouldn't if I were you, Theo," snarled Derek, "It's over. Consider yourself tagged."  
"Tagged," laughed Theo, "what the hell are you talking about you self-righteous imp?"  
"That syringe I nailed you with contained something very new and unique. It's a microscopic tracking device, active for 24 hours a day, impervious to human biology. Consider it your very own all-points bulletin. The authorities can now track you at the most remote, concealed location throughout the globe. That includes all non-extradition territories."  
Theo's smirk started to morph into a look of panic. "Excuse me?"  
"It can't be muffled, and it can't be removed. Except by me, Stiles - or Dr. McCall. It's in you - for the rest of your days, which are numbered."  
Theo screamed and started to wolf out at Derek. Derek immediately grabbed him and body tackled him the way he had done to Stiles. Sheriff Stilinski came into the office and pointed his 357 magnum at Theo's head. "What's it gonna be, Raeken," said John, "The county jail or the county morgue? These are wolfsbane bullets."  
Theo pulled his hands free of Derek's weight and flung him into the sheriff (luckily, his revolver didn't go off), then bolted for the door. Out in the corridor, he saw the pack members had shifted into their animal forms and were barring Theo's exit. Theo spotted Stiles at the opposite end, his arms folded and a satisfied smile on his face. Throwing caution to the wind, Theo howled and started running at Stiles. Lydia immediately let out her banshee scream. Scott, Jackson, Liam, Isaac and Jordan all grabbed Theo before he could get 6 feet down the corridor.

Derek emerged and bore down on Theo. He got close enough to rip Theo's heart out, then stopped 2 inches away from him. "It's not worth it," he panted into theo's face, "you're not worth my claws or my fangs."  
Then, he was hit with six darts from his own taser gun, pointed at him by the sheriff.

=========================

While he was waiting for his arraignment, Theo was broken out of Beacon County Jail by Matt, who was out on bail for having ratted Theo out to the sheriff. They streaked straight down the Pacific Coast Highway like lightning bolts overnight, and they were almost over the border in Baja before Scott's cousin Todd, a deputy outside of San Diego, intercepted the destructive duo with the aide of a computer tracking code given to him by Stiles and instantly pelted them with wolfsbane slugs from his own 357. Theo and Matt were dead before the car they were driving had crashed into the guard rail.

Their corpses were hauled back up to Beacon Hills, California and buried next to the bodies of Kate, Victoria and Gerard Argent, hunters who had been defeated by Derek and the members of his pack. Theo's epitaph contained a single word, "TAGGED!"


End file.
